In The Heart of Shangri-La
by Elli-Kagami
Summary: -Crossover- It just happens to look like a coincidence when Mion's 'Sachiko Ever After' charm is carried out and only moments later, a life-changing earthquake hits the school. When everyone finds themselves in a new and unknown school, there's no telling what's going to happen, but they know they're all alone, wandering the haunted halls of Heavenly Host. But are they alone?


r E Na iS My PrIDe and J O Y

S h e'd d O aNYt H i nG foR m e

I DoN ' t thiNk s he r e cOGNiSEs me Any mo R e

But I still love her with all my heart

**...**

**"**It was a rainy evening after school... Just like this one. Running down the stairs, the teacher lost her footing, causing her to tumble... fall... and die. You've heard all the stories, right? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school. In fact, it was called Heavenly Host Elementary School. Such a horrible thing to happen, really... The principal was devastated. He seemed to care for the school... Almost as if it were his own child. But one thing led to another after this incident. Ultimately, a decision had to be reached. The school had to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child! He was so grief stricken... That on the day of its closure... He climbed up to the roof and threw himself to his death. Well, that's how the story goes..."

A loud rumble of thunder occurs, startling the people in the classroom. They are students from Kisaragi Academy: Sonozaki Mion, Sonozaki Shion, Furude Hanyuu, Furude Rika, Houjo Satoshi, Maebara Keiichi and Kyousuke Irie.***** They're currently all standing around a single candle in the middle of their club room.

Satoshi is the first to let out a small gasp at the sound of the thunder. The added scare factor from Mion's story and the fact that it's late at night makes the atmosphere much more tense.

"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, but this was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. So that's why it was torn down... However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still hasn't got a clue she's dead, even to _this very day_. And on rainy evenings just like this, after the school day's come to an end... Some claim she roams these darkened hallways... Still believing them to be her own . . ." Mion speaks her words slowly and dragged out on purpose. She then pauses for a moment, allowing it to sink in.

"Mm, in fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Right after seven o'clock... That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building as dark as night! _Knock, knock, _you'll hear from the darkness... Followed by the sound of the classroom door slowly sliding open... As her pale face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still hereee...?' And then...!"

A loud crash of thunder, followed only seconds after by a strike of lightning... Then the lights suddenly kick out, causing Satoshi to scream loudly. "AAAAAAAAARGH!"

The loud scream by Satoshi is soon followed by the fear-filled squeal of the girls in the room, only because Satoshi got them even more hyped up. Satoshi falls over in panic. "It's a blackout!"

"Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" Shion lectures, standing in front of him. Satoshi rolls over onto his knees and looks up at Shion.

"But it was scary!" he protests.

"I don't like this..." Mion mumbles. "This shouldn't be happening."

"Not bad, Mion. You had me going there for a minute," Keiichi says, treating the situation like one big joke.

"It wasn't me!" Mion defensively snaps, turning to face him. "I've been standing here the whole time, and you know it! This is a real blackout!"

A sudden eerie noise occurs, but nobody can pick out exactly what it is. "Does anyone else hear that...?" Hanyuu nervously asks, stepping forward.

"It sounds like it's coming from the music room," Irie comments. And at that moment, a double knock comes at the classroom door. Everyone in the room gasps, and they all turn to face the door.

Another double knock...

Mion takes a step back. "No way..." she says, in disbelief.

_First the blackout... Now the double knock...! _Hanyuu thinks, getting even more scared. Everything in Mion's little story seems to be happening all at once, just as she described, in the exact same order.

"Nnnngghhh!" Satoshi cries, acting like a big baby and clinging onto Shion.

"Satoshi, what the hell is wrong with you?! Get a hold of yourself!" Shion shouts. She looks down at him and notices where he is holding. "And hey, get off of me! That's my chest!"

Satoshi instantly lets go, falling back down onto his knees. "Ah, sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!" Of course.

Another double knock comes at the door. "Ah!" All the girls in the room give a frightened gasp. Satoshi stands up and steps back, still terrified.

"I knew it was a bad idea to stay here late and tell ghost stories! I told you all!" he says, as if he is trying to make a point about how right he is.

"Hey Satoshi, aren't you gonna get the door?" Keiichi suddenly challenges. He thinks that if Satoshi said it's a bad idea to have stayed so late, then he should prove why it's such a bad idea.

"Huh?!" Satoshi exclaims, looking over at him.

"The girls are all trembling in fear here. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?" Keiichi asks, thinking it would funny to see the girls tremble in fear even more. After all, he's only taking this as a joke.

"So why don't _you _get the door?" Satoshi remarks, getting all worked up.

"Well, it doesn't break _my _heart..." Keiichi says, trying not to laugh.

"...You're so cold," Satoshi sighs. He decides to take on Keiichi's offer and just go and open the door. As he approaches the classroom door, he holds out his hand to open it. However, a low and emotionless voice comes from the other side.

"Is anyone still here? Go home, children . . ." They speak slowly, dragging out their words, just like Mion said they would.

The door suddenly breaks open, causing Satoshi to scream once again. In fact, he gets so terrified by the sudden movement, that he trips over his feet and tumbles onto his back. That happens all too fast. After a few seconds, a familiar face enters the room.

"Hehehe," laughs Chie. "Did I scare you?"

"C-Chie-sensei?" Satoshi asks. The lights come back to life, restoring the peace in the room.

"Hey Chie-sensei!" Mion greets, smiling widely. Her fear seems to have gone away completely, as well as everyone else's.

"Mion!" Chie replies happily. Mion quickly goes over to her favourite teacher, and gives her a high-five.

"Haha! All right!" the two of them proudly cheer.

"I'd call that one heck of a success!" Mion laughs.

"Awww!" Rika and Hanyuu chorus. "We've been pranked!"

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Mion says, facing Chie.

Chie gives another laugh. "I wasn't a student here too long ago you see, so when it comes to the 'seven wonders of Kisaragi High'... Well, I'm pretty well-versed!"

Keiichi walks over a few steps and looks at Satoshi who is still lying on his back, defeated. Keiichi gives a mocking laugh. "Satoshi..."

"Hahaha!" Hanyuu giggles, also looking at Satoshi. "I thought Irie-nii's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level by far, Satoshi!"

"It was pretty impressive," Irie says, stepping forward. "I could never hope to compete with that kind of reaction."

Mion laughs. "Satoshi-kun always has the best reactions." She suddenly puts on a mischievous tone. "I just _love it _when my scares are so thoroughly effective! It's simply _delicious_."

Satoshi picks himself up. "Hmph! Who ever heard of a class representative with such a sadistic streak, anyway?"

"Sorry about your reaction, Satoshi-kun," Chie says, trying to be serious. However, she loses it. "But your reaction _was _pretty amusing!"

"Agh..." Satoshi mutters. His pain is now everyone's entertainment.

"All pranking aside, though," Chie says, changing the subject. "I ran into quite an adorable little individual just out in the hall who's come to see you, Satoshi."

"Eh?" Satoshi asks, beginning to feel curious.

"Come on now, what are you standing around out there for? Come right in! He's here," Chie calls, facing the hall outside. Slowly, a female who's a few years younger than the others makes her way in, seeming very nervous.

"H-Hello, everybody..." she shyly greets.

"Satoko!" Satoshi says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Nii-nii~!" Satoko giggles. Mion stands out of the way to let Satoko see her brother. Satoko rushes forward and tightly hugs Satoshi.

"Seems Satoshi-kun forgot his umbrella this morning, so little Satoko came all this way to deliver it," Chie says.

"Oh yeah. I guess I did," Satoshi says, coming to a realisation. "Sorry about that, Satoko. Thank you for bringing it!"

Satoko lets go of Satoshi, then gives another giggle.

"Is she from the junior high?" Shion asks, stepping forward. Satoko faces Shion.

"It's nice to meet you!" she greets, smiling. "Nii-nii's always like this." She realises that it could have been taken the wrong way. "Heh, always really kind, I mean!"

"Aww, she's so cute!" Mion and Hanyuu chorus, fussing over Satoko.

"I had no idea you had such a cute little sister Satoshi!" Shion laughs.

"Really?" Satoshi asks. "I never told you?"

"You never said a word," Shion replies, sighing at his forgetful behaviour.

"You sure love your big brother, don't you?" Keiichi asks, looking at Satoko.

Satoko laughs. "I do!"

"Oh!" Mion curiously says, observing their short conversation.

"Hmm? Seems like she's met Kei-chan before," Shion adds, also picking up on it. Rika suddenly hops up and perches herself on one of the desks.

"Hey Shion, looks like you've got yourself a rival, huh?" she playfully asks.

"Heh..." Shion nervously laughs. Surely, Rika wouldn't blab. However, Shion can't take that risk. "I'm sure I have no idea _what _you're on about!" She goes over and grabs Rika's face, trying to stop her from talking. "I swear, this mouth of yours says the craziest things." Shion proceeds to pull on Rika's face.

"All right, everyone!" Chie suddenly says, clapping her hands to get the attention of all present. "It's past seven now, and it's getting late. Isn't it about time you all get ready to head home?"

"Oh..." Hanyuu suddenly mumbles. She knows what is coming if they need to leave now. Shion lets go of Rika's face, much to her relief.

"Aww, do we have to?" Mion complains. "Shouldn't we clean up all the festival stuff first? It'd be such a shame to leave so soon!"

"Yeah," Keiichi says, agreeing with Mion. "With the classroom in a mess like this, it almost seems like we could hold another culture festival here tomorrow."

"Eh, but isn't that what you were all supposed to be doing here in the first place?" Chie asks, giving a sigh. "You promised me this room would be all tidy by the time I got here, if I recall correctly."

"Mmh..." Mion mumbles, seeming disappointed.

"Heh. Well it's getting late anyway. How about you leave it for now and come in early tomorrow instead?" Chie suggests.

"Got it!" Mion smiles, brightening up.

Suddenly, the laughing and joking comes to a stop as everyone knows what is coming next. Chie makes her way over to Hanyuu. "Now, Hanyuu... I know it's hard to say goodbye... But I wish you the best of luck at your new school. You'll do just fine, I know you will."

"Mm..." Hanyuu mumbles, starting to feel sad. All the other girls are also upset. "Thank you..."

"It won't be the same without you, Hanyuu," Rika sighs.

"Hanyuu, we all know you here. You'll make new friends in no time flat, I'm sure of it!" Mion says, trying to keep Hanyuu happy and confident.

"And... It's not like you'll be _that _far away. When it's winter break, we'll all make sure we come and visit!" Shion smiles.

"Yeah, totally!" Mion agrees. "Don't look so sad, Hanyuu. We'll see you again really soon! We're all friends forever, after all!"

"Everyone..." Hanyuu says, sounding like she's going to cry. She doesn't want to leave them.

Satoko is curious, so she turns to her brother. "Hey, nii-nii... Is that girl transferring to a new school?" she quietly asks, so nobody else can hear. She doesn't want to be rude and say it out loud.

"Yeah... Today's culture festival was her last day," Satoshi replies, also keeping his voice low.

"Aww..." Satoko whispers, feeling sympathy for her.

"Thank you all so much... Everyone..." Hanyuu mumbles. "I'm so grateful to have you all as friends. You all have a special place in my heart... A-And you always will!"

Irie faces the other way, unable to look at Hanyuu. He doesn't want her to go, so he can't bring himself to speak. Shion gives a small laugh, but sniffles. Rika suddenly falls to her knees and begins to sob loudly. "Oh, Hanyuu! Take care out there! I'll always be watching over you from above!" She seems to be taking this... Down a dramatic route.

"Uh, Rika?" Shion asks, giving a frustrated sigh. She's lost her friend. "Earth to Rika...?"

"My spirit will guide your path!"

"You do know that you're not dead, right..."

Irie finally decides to say something. He turns to face his friend. "Hey, Hanyuu? Come on... Let us see that smile of yours," he says, holding out his phone.

Hanyuu looks at Irie. "Well... O-Okay... But let's get everybody in the shot," she suggests.

"Oooh, yeah! I totally want in!" Mion exclaims, moving the candle out of the way and standing next to Hanyuu.

"Me too!" Keiichi says, getting his spot.

Satoshi laughs. "Me three."

"Me four~!" Satoko giggles, skipping over to the group. They all take their positions. Satoko quickly turns behind her and looks at Satoshi. "Nii-nii?"

"Mm?" Satoshi wonders.

"Your friends are so great! Did you know that?" Satoko replies.

Satoshi smiles. "They are."

After a few seconds, Irie takes the photo with his phone camera. When it's done, Rika rushes over to him. It seems she's calmed down. Well, back to her normal mood anyway. "Ahahaha! Give it here, I wanna see!"

"Send it to my phone, would you, Irie?" Naomi requests.

"Of course," Irie says. "I'll send it to all of you right away."

When Irie finally sends the picture to everyone, a rumble of thunder comes once again. "Wait, Chie-sensei! Before we go home, I'd like to do something with everyone," Mion suddenly says. The sound of rain hitting against the windows can be heard, signalling that the storm has started up again.

"Hmm?" Chie asks.

"Well... Since we're losing our friends, do you mind if we try something? It's called 'Sachiko Ever After'," Mion says. She puts a paper doll on the floor in front of her.

"Who's Sachiko?" Shion wonders.

"Her real name is Rena-san, but the charm is called-"

"And what's with the paper doll?" Shion interrupts, losing interest now that her question about 'Sachiko' has been answered. "Is this another one of your occult things, Onee?"

"I guess it is. This is... Well, it's a charm I found on the internet," Mion says. "If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever! For reals! Heh, or... We'll always be friends, anyway. That's the gist of it."

"Ooh, a charm?" Hanyuu asks, stepping forward and seeming interested.

"Yep! A mystical charm!" Mion replies.

"Awesome! I wanna do it!" Hanyuu laughs.

_I think Mion had her at 'charm'. It appears that Hanyuu is obsessed with that kind of stuff, _Chie thinks. _Guess it can't hurt..._

"Is everybody okay with this?" Chie checks.

"Yeah!" Shion, Rika and Satoko happily say in unison.

"You bet!" Keiichi and Satoshi add.

"Irie? You, too?" Chie asks, not leaving him out.

"Ah," Irie says, seeming to have lost focus a bit. "Yes."

They all set up, getting into positions. Mion stands in front of the paper doll. Standing at both sides of her is Hanyuu and Rika. Irie and Shion stand facing opposite each other, and finally Satoko, Satoshi and Keiichi stand in a row together. Chie stands a few steps behind them.

"Alrighty! We're good to go," Mion announces. "Everyone, gather in a circle around this paper Rena-san doll. Then in your head, repeat the words, 'Rena-san, we beg of you'... Uh... Seven, eight... Nine..." Mion pauses, seeming to get confused on the number. She double checks it in her head. "Yeah. That's it. Repeat it nine times! Don't worry if you get a few words mixed up, just make sure you don't stop halfway through. You have to say it one time for each person present. No more, no less! Otherwise the charm will fail."

"Um, Mion?" Satoshi asks, sounding curious.

Mion looks over at Satoshi. "Yeah?"

"What happens if it fails, exactly?" he wonders.

"This paper doll thing seems a bit sketchy to me," Keiichi says, adding his opinion.

"Failure isn't an option," Mion simply says. "Just give it all you got!"

"Hehh..." Satoshi mumbles, not liking the idea of the whole 'failure isn't an option' thing. "Well... Okay."

"Alright! Let's get this started. Everybody, do you remember the charm?" Mion checks. She says it for them again, just in case. "'Rena-san, we beg of you', nine times. Ready? ... Begin!"

Silence falls in the classroom, as they all begin to chant the charm in their minds nine times. The eerie sound of the wind whistling outside is all that remains as each second drags by. Then, a flash of lightning occurs almost exactly on cue, as they finish. Mion breathes out, relieved to have done it. "Everybody else got it?"

Hanyuu is the first to reply. "Yep!"

Then, Satoshi. "Yeah."

"If we don't get on with it, I'm afraid I'll wind up saying it again..." Keiichi mumbles.

"Okay, now everybody, reach towards the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can," Mion says, continuing to lead everybody. They all move forward, Chie included, and manage to grab onto the paper doll.

"Got it. I think," Shion says. It's a bit of a tight fit.

"Like this?" Chie asks. They each have a hold of their own part of the paper doll.

"Yeah, just like that," Mion says, looking down at everybody's hands. "Now, hold on reeeeallly tightly! Even dig your nails into it if you have to. Just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips apart into nine pieces, okay? On the count of three. One ... Two ... Three!"

Each person present pulls off a piece of the paper doll. Again, almost as if it was on cue, a crash of thunder and lightning strike at the same time. This time, the thunder is louder, indicating the storm may be getting worse. It startles Satoshi, and this causes him to tumble over once more.

"Nicely done, everybody!" Mion says, ignoring the fact that Satoshi fell over again. "Now, just make sure you keep that piece of paper safe. Slide it in your student ID holder, or even your wallet. Just anywhere it won't get lost."

"Hmmm... So the paper doll scrap has some sort of meaning to it, does it?" Keiichi asks, still suspicious.

"Mhm. As long as we all have a small piece of Rena-san with us... We'll always be connected with each other as friends. That's the whole purpose of this charm," Mion replies. She seems to be a strong believer in the charm.

"Hm... That's actually pretty cool," Shion says, now showing interest in it. She wants to stay friends with everyone, after all.

"Pretty cool?" Rika asks, looking at Shion in shock. "Try _super cool_! I'll have to be extra, super careful not to lose my piece!"

"Thank you, Mion-san. I'll treasure this," Hanyuu gratefully says, smiling at her.

"No problem. Consider this as our promise that we'll all definitely hang out together again," Mion replies.

"Definitely!" Hanyuu agrees. Chie walks over to her desk and stands in front of everyone, taking over.

"Well I hate to say it, but I think it's about time we all get packed up and start heading home," she announces.

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone who is present cheerfully responds in unison.

Their cheer is soon interrupted, as suddenly, the ground beneath everyone's feet begins to quake. "Eek!" Shion squeaks.

"Ah! An earthquake?!" Satoshi shouts, shocked. The earthquake begins to get more violent, shaking faster and even knocking over various things outside in the hall. Irie is the first to fall to the floor, losing his balance.

"Whoa!" he gasps. Hanyuu quickly goes to his side.

"Aaaaahh!" All of the girls let out a terrified scream. Satoko holds onto Satoshi, scared. Everyone else tries to keep their balance.

"What the hell?!" Keiichi exclaims. "This is like, holy crap big!"

The lights begin to flicker rapidly and the earthquake seems endless. A light falls from the ceiling, and smashes to the ground, breaking. Only seconds later, a piece of the ceiling breaks and falls to the floor. "Nii-nii!" Satoko cries.

"Satoko, quickly take my hand!" Satoshi instructs. Satoko does so without hesitation.

"E-Everybody, stay calm!" Chie shouts, trying to keep the peace. Getting worked up will only make it worse, she believes. "Get under your desks until it passes!"

A sudden crack in the floor forms underneath Hanyuu's feet. She squeaks with fright and backs away quickly. "Under the desks! Now!" Chie orders, worrying about everyone's safety. Suddenly, the floor shows signs that it's going to break apart, as a long crack rushes up from one end of the classroom to directly where Satoshi is standing. It seems to be tearing the classroom apart.

"Aaaah!" Shion, Rika and Mion yell.

"Wh..." Satoshi mumbles. Almost in an instant, two holes form and the floorboards are gone from certain places in the classroom. It's like they were never there. "What the?!"

"No... This can't be happening!" Mion exclaims.

"Is this for real?!" Keiichi yells. The panic in his voice can be clearly heard now. The holes in the floor get bigger as the earthquake rips away the floorboards. A small hole appears just in front of Satoko and Satoshi. It splits open as the next tremor strikes. Each tremor is only a few seconds apart, and soon enough there is a gaping hole in the middle of the classroom.

"Oh God... I'm falling!" Satoshi shouts, literally on the edge of the floorboards.

"Nii-niiiii!" Satoko whines. The two of them slip forward, unable to keep their balance. She hugs into Satoshi, both of them clinging onto the edge for their very lives. If they slip, they could fall into the huge hole below. God knows what would become of them then.

"Satoshi!" Shion cries out in desperation.

"Shion!" Satoshi calls, also desperate.

As the next tremor strikes, the hole completely splits open leaving everyone on edge. They all scream as loud as they can. They know what will happen but they don't want to fall. They are terrified, but it soon becomes obvious exactly what is going to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

**...**

_*****__A bit of extra character information (This also takes place in the Corpse Party universe, with Higurashi characters)_

_Houjo Satoshi - A 17-year-old student in Kisaragi Academy Senior High class 2-9. Fairly average, but is popular. He's known for being both kind and a scaredy-cat in equal measure. Despite the fact he can scream quite a lot, he's very caring and open, which adds to his trustworthy nature towards others to make him a bit of a natural leader. However, the only person to challenge his leadership is Shion - who consequently, is the only person who Satoshi regularly avoids judging._

_Sonozaki Shion - A 16-year-old student in Kisaragi High class 2-9, and a classmate of Satoshi's since their junior high years. She frequently greets Satoshi with, 'Oh, well look who it is!'. Since her parents are usually busy and don't spend much time with her, she and her older sister Mion now depend on one another for moral support. Despite this, she still remains optimistic and cheerful. Her home life has given her an interest in nursing, since she usually has to look after Mion when she's ill, and she's intent on pursuing that goal. She spends her time studying, aiming for acceptance to medical school. She sometimes feels that she's the only one out of her and Mion who cares about a real job._

_Furude Rika - A 16-year-old student in Kisaragi High class 2-9. She lives not so far away from Shion and Mion, and generally accompanies them to and from school each day. She's a bit of a free spirit, which explains her dramatic behaviour and she generally says or does things that take others by surprise. However, she's also easily forgiven due to her friendly nature. Her mother disappeared a while ago, leaving her with a working step-father and his two children. As such, she basically serves as head of her household. Rika seems to regard Shion as a kindred spirit, and the two of them often have long conversations about their dreams for the future._

_Houjo Satoko - She is Satoshi's 14-year-old sister. Though she's an eighth-grader at Kisaragi Academy Junior High School, she looks and acts a lot younger. In the Houjo household, Satoko has always been the 'princess', generally getting her way, so she hasn't really got rid of her childlike behaviour. A sign of this behaviour is when Satoko often calls Satoshi 'nii-nii'. Even though this is the case, she really wants to grow up, therefore often attempting to act older or even braver than she is. This sometimes gets her into trouble._

_Kyousuke Irie - A 16-year-old student in Kisaragi High class 2-9. He's been in theatre club with Hanyuu since middle school, and is rather close to her. He finds socialising with anyone else to be a bit of a bother and sees it to be more trouble than it's worth, however, so he typically regards his other classmates with indifference. He takes great pride in his family heritage, and reacts rather violently if anyone makes fun of his name. The only exception is the nickname Hanyuu's given him: 'Irie-nii'._

_Furude Hanyuu - A 16-year-old student in Kisaragi High class 2-9. She somehow looks much smaller than she really is, but possesses a big heart and a very bright personality. She accepts anyone and everyone with open arms, never plays favourites, which has earned her nearly universal regard amongst her fellow students. But unfortunately, due to family circumstances, today was Hanyuu's last day at Kisaragi High. She will be moving soon, and transferring to a new school._

_Sonozaki Mion - The 17-year-old appointed representative of Kisaragi High class 2-9. She often forces her classmates to listen to her ghost stories, and enjoys it greatly when she hear them scream with fright. It's generally believed that she carries candles and other 'horror goods' with her at all times, just in case there's ever a time when they're needed. However, in truth, Mion wears this reputation of hers as a mask to hide her own secret fear of the unknown, which seems to rival even Satoshi's. When faced with any truly scary situation, her knees begin to shake violently and panic sinks in. Only her personal pride can break her out of this fear state. She is also the older sister of Sonozaki Shion, but the two don't seem to talk as much as they should._

_Maebara Keiichi - A 17-year-old student in Kisaragi High class 2-9. He's often seen as sarcastic and cynical, but as far as he's concerned, he's only being honest. He likes to tease others and make jokes out of serious things, which angers Mion. Despite this fact, they are somewhat good friends, though they argue quite a lot. Although he generally isn't the type to participate in events, his fondness for Satoshi and Mion means he'll make an exception now and again if either of them is involved. With some intense drama at home, Keiichi currently works part-time after school to afford rent on a small apartment, where he lives by himself._

_Rumiko Chie - A 23-year-old 11th grade English teacher at Kisaragi High. She just started teaching this semester after passing her teaching exam, and is rather eager to make an impression. Although she isn't a perfect instructor by any means, her unjaded zeal and enthusiasm are infectious, and her students seem generally responsive to her teaching methods. She also serves as a teacher's assistant during homeroom for class 2-9, and has seemed to really connect with the students in there._

**...**

_**Alrighty! Hello fellow FanFiction peoples :3 It certainly has been a while since I last uploaded absolutely anything, hasn't it? I apologise about that. I just haven't had any ideas at all and I wanted to wait until the summer holidays began for me to start writing this up. And you can probably guess what it is - a Corpse Party x Higurashi crossover! I finished watching a YouTuber's playthrough of Corpse Party some time last week (either that or two weeks ago now) and I loved it to pieces. I simply adored it. I also really like Higurashi (I've only watched the first two episodes so far but I have quite a bit of knowledge on it) and I decided to start writing this, due to the suggestion of a friend. Also, sorry if I winged it a bit with the character personalities. I tried to make it as fitting as I could. Irie, for the case of this, is also the same age as everyone else.**_

_**I apologise for this one being a bit short; it's only the introduction and I want to keep the juicy stuff for the first chapter. Speaking of chapters, how should I split this up? Does anyone want me to write chapter 1 of Corpse Party in one long chapter, or split it up into certain parts? Same goes for the other chapters. It would be really helpful if I knew how to split it up. Well, I should be back with the first chapter soon. It's gonna take a while to write up and make sure it's near enough perfect. On a final note, I'd also really appreciate it if someone could be my proofreader. I'm not too good when it comes to exact grammar so I'd love to get some help with that.**_

_**Until then, see ya!**_


End file.
